Hale's emissary
by MrsHoechlin
Summary: - Non. J'ai cette boule au ventre, comme si elle allait exploser à tout moment et que le poids du monde allait reposer entièrement sur mes épaules. Comme de l'angoisse... - ...À l'approche d'une bataille perdu d'avance. STEREK
1. The beginning (1)

**Hale's emissary. **

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir fan de Teen wolf!

Et oui encore une fanfiction sur cette série incroyable et surtout sur le FABULEUX couple Sterek.

C'est ma première fanfiction de Teen wolf que je poste sur le site. J'accepte tous les avis.

Elle ce passe après la 3A.

L'idée m'est venu en regardant la vidéo du même nom (_Hale's emissary sur youtube_) aller la voir, c'est l'une de mes préférés.

Bonne lecture!

‹‹

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si ça va vraiment se passer ou si c'est juste un mauvais prés-sentiment Vous savez, comme la veille d'une rencontre sportive? Ou comme après un examen. Je ressens ce sentiment dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Comme ci c'était à moi de vous prévenir. Comme si je pouvais l'empêcher._

Lydia Martin se tenait devant Scott McCall et Isaac Lahey. Enroulant une mèche de ces cheveux blond vénitien autour de son doigt, sa bouche en forme de coeur et les larmes aux yeux, perdus dans le vague. Sa voix joliment cassaient à buter sur les mots, comme pour ne pas dire de bêtises. Elle tremblotait même, menaçant de se briser et de voir la jolie rousse éclatée en sanglots.

_- Tu veux dire, comme avant que les alphas ne s'en prennent à Derek?_ Demanda doucement le blond pour ne pas la brusquer.

_- Non. J'ai cette boule au ventre, comme si elle allait exploser à tout moment et que le poids du monde allait reposer entièrement sur mes épaules. Comme de l'angoisse..._

_- ...À l'approche d'une bataille perdu d'avance._

Stiles Stilinski venait d'entrée dans la classe en compagnie de la jeune Alison Argent. Il souriait à ses amis, comme pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter mais les cernes noirs visibles sous ces yeux assombrissait son sourire éclatant.

Il vint ce poster à coté de la Banshee leurs bras ce touchant apportant une chaleur rassurante aux deux adolescents.

_- Derek n'est toujours pas revenus. Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra à Beacon Hill je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le joindre. Ni lui, ni Cora et Peter ne c'est toujours pas montré._

_- Scott, tu es le nouvel alpha et c'est à nous de régler les problèmes maintenant._

_- Ne tiront pas de conclusions maintenant. Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des impressions pas de quoi s'affoler._

Les loups-garous présents dans la pièce purent entendre clairement le coeur de Stiles manquer quelques battements. Ils risquèrent un regard vers lui, souriant toujours il hocha la tête et la sonnerie se fit entendre.

Les cours commençaient et même si la déclaration de Lydia traînait encore dans les pensées des lycéens ils ne pouvaient pas les manquer.

Stiles trouvait que continuait à aller au lycée le ramener dans un doux rêve d'une vie complètement normal. Depuis quelques jours le duré souvenirs de leurs sacrifices remontaient dans leurs mémoires. Et même si aucuns ne l'auraient avoué, le départ de Derek l'est angoissé, l'Apha, bien que médiocre sur certains points, arriver à calmer leurs angoisses.

Après tout une montagne de muscle étais toujours une aide non négligeable.

_- Penses-tu qu'il reviendra un jour?_ La voix d'Isaac était comme un souffle dans le cou du jeune hyperactif.

_- Dès qu'il verra une jolie psychopathe dans le coin il reviendra._

Isaac pouffa et ce re concentra sur le cours.

Derek reviendra-t-il ? C'est la question que Stiles se posait tous les soirs, juste avant de plonger dans ces sombres cauchemars. Il ne savait pas si c'était le résultat de son sacrifice ou juste l'angoisse qui retomber après l'enlèvement de son père. Ces rêves était de plus en plus terrifiant et ces médicaments ne l'empêcher pas de rêver.

En détaillant Alison il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même non plus. Ces grands yeux marron n'avaient plus aucune étincelle. Depuis combien de temps Stiles n'avait pas aperçu les jolies faussettes de la grande brune? Une éternité. Il se sentait comme s'il vivait depuis la nuit des temps. Comme s'il n'avait jamais dormis de sa pitoyable existence.

Pourquoi tout ça devait leur arriver à eux? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert? N'avait-il pas assez perdu dans leurs batailles? Dans leurs vies?

La plupart d'entre eux avaient perdu leurs innocences. Certains mêmes avaient perdu des parents ou des amis. Le coeur de Stiles ce sera à cette pensée et il regarda Isaac. Il l'admirait. Isaac avait perdu sa mère, son père, son frère, Érica, Boyd et Derek qui le considéré comme un grand frère.

Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à une personne comme Isaac?

Quelque chose se brisa à coté de lui. Littéralement. La fenêtre venait de se fissurer. Stiles jeta un regard rempli d'angoisse à Scott qui se figea.

La dernière fois que les fenêtres avaient explosé une émissaire laisser pour morte avait débarqué à Beacon Hill pour se venger d'une meute d'alpha en commentant des sacrifices humains.

La meute McCall étais tendus. Même Ethan, Aiden et Danny avais remarquer la fissure sur la fenêtre.

Un craquement sinistre ce fit entendre.

_- Oh mon Dieu, c'est repartis._

La fissure remonta doucement le long de l'énorme fenêtre et une grosse forme noire s'écrasa contre la faisant explosée. Scott s'était jeté sur Stiles pour le protégé. Ce dernier sentant la colère l'envahir cria de toutes ses forces de tout ce qu'était capable de contenir son corps, tout ce qu'il avait retenu en lui et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de digéré. Il en avait assez. Assez de toutes ces histoires.

Merde quoi, qu'avait Beacon Hill de particulier? Il se serait cru dans un remake de Buffy contre les vampires. Sunnydale était donc la porte d'à côté?

Une phrase lui revînt à la figure, comme un boomerang, une alarme oubliée... "Vous allez rendre du pouvoir à quelque chose qui n'en a pas eu depuis longtemps. Le nemeton sera comme un aimant du surnaturel. Il attire des choses qui pourrait remplir le bestiaire des Argent..."

Chaque parcelle de son âme respirait la colère. Il releva la tête.

Le corps de Derek gisait devant lui. Son visage était blanc, ses yeux ouvert était vide de toute vie et fixait Stiles. En plein milieu de son torse un trou béant, comme ci son coeur lui avait été arracher et l'hyperactif eut un haut de coeur.

Derek était là, au milieu de cette classe remplie de cadavre et Stiles remarqua à ce moment-là que toutes les personnes présentent étaient mort. Certains avaient un morceau de verre en plein dans la poitrine ou en plein dans la tête.

Doucement il tourna les yeux vert Scott. Il ne respirait plus.

Inaudible, il lui fallut tendre l'oreille pour entendre que Derek soufflait son prénom.

_- Oh mon Dieu Derek, Derek, je vais te sauver... Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas._

La tête de l'ancien alpha pencha sur la gauche, ces yeux sans vie, d'un vert pâle toisèrent Stiles sans aucun sentiment et Dieu seul sait à quel point Stiles aurait voulu voir de la colère ou même de l'agacement dans les pupilles émeraude du loup aigri.

Les lèvres gercées du loup remué et le jeune Stilinski se penchèrent pour entendre le loup lui parler... Il écarquilla les yeux, la voix d'habitude rauque de l'alpha était un simple murmure, une voix désincarnée...

Tel le pantin désarticulé qu'était le corps de Derek bougea, son bras ces leva pour appuyer sur la nuque de l'adolescent qui se raidit au contact froid du loup.

_- Ta... faute... Tout ça... C'est ta faute Stiles._

Il voulut se relevait, mais la main de Hale l'en empêchait, les griffes du loup sortir transperçant la chair tendre de Stilinski tandis que sa dernière phrase faisait écho dans la tête du jeune hyperactif.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, criant à plein poumons que ce n'était pas sa faute, Isaac qui étaient à sa gauche le retint par le bras.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, Derek n'étais pas mort et ces amies non plus.

Mais quand s'était-il endormis? Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Dehors prêt d'un arbre ce tenait un homme, une veste en cuir sur le dos et ces deux yeux bleus luisant semblait réchauffer le corp de Stiles. Il soupira, de bien être cette fois-ci, ces épaules ce detendirent.

C'était la fin des ennuis.

Derek était revenu.

Enfin.

Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger sous sa manche, à hauteur de son poignet et lorsqu'il releva sa manche son coeur s'emballa.

À la place de voir son poignet d'un blanc laiteux où cette fine veine bleue se dessinait il s'aperçut qu'il avait une sorte de tatouage.

Les racines du nemeton. Celles qu'il avait vues dessinaient sur les cahiers de Lydia.

Oh non, les ennuis commençaient juste.

Voilà.

Alors? _Bien_? Pas _Bien_?

Oui oui c'est bien une fanfiction sur le couple **Sterek**.

J'attend vos review avec impatience.

**Bonne journée/soirée!**


	2. Of the end (2)

Bonjour/Bonsoir tous le monde.

Je tiens d'abord à vous** remercier**, à l'heure ou j'écris j'ai _4 reviews_ et... Je suis **contente** parce qu'elles sont super gentille et _encourageante_. **Merci**, m**erc**i et encore me**r**ci.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de "_Hale's Emissary_" j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

La sonnerie de fin des cours résonna comme le son de la liberté aux oreilles du jeune Stilinski. Surtout après deux heures de chimie et même si ce n'était plus Harris qui assurait ce cours le nouveau professeur semblait détester Stiles tout autant que ce dernier. Aucun entraînement n'était prévu aujourd'hui par le coach Finstock et les articulations de Stiles l'en remerciaient. Isaac passa à côté de lui dans le couloir et lui rappela de ne pas oublier la réunion au loft de Derek prévue le soir même.

Ce dernier était revenu à Beacon Hill il y avait une semaine. Encore plus angoissé et dépressif qu'avant. Stiles aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était heureux et soulagé de le revoir. À quel point sa simple présence en ville arrivait à le détendre.

Mais quand il avait vu les joues amaigries et les cernes noires en dessous des yeux du loup, l'excitation était redescendue en flèche.

Ascenseur émotionnel comme dirait l'autre.

Mais le pire dans cette histoire était que Derek n'était pas revenu seul. Bien entendu, il était revenu avec sa petite soeur, Cora, qui lui ressemblait autant moralement que physiquement, du point de vue de Stiles. Mais aussi avec son premier bêta, l'ancien kanima et ex petit ami de la jolie Banshee, Lydia.

Autant dire que Stiles n'était pas très heureux de revoir ce lézard aux griffes anesthésiantes.

De retour chez lui, la maison encore une fois vide de la présence de son père, Stiles commença ses devoirs. La tâche finie, il partit prendre une douche. Il regarda son réveil. Il devait être chez Derek dans vingt minutes.

Le loft n'avait pas changé. Un peu plus de poussière seulement. Stiles haussa les sourcils quand il aperçut les jumeaux alphas assis sur des caisses.

Derek se tenait au milieu de la pièce, surplombant tout le monde de sa carrure et de son regard glacial. Scott fût le dernier à s'asseoir.

_- Une nouvelle meute de loups ennemis arrive._

La nouvelle assomma tous les adolescents de la pièce.

_- Derek, tu ne peux pas arriver comme une fleur pour nous dire ça!_ s'écria Isaac, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

_- Nous ne sommes même pas de votre meute, qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec nous?_

_- On a sauvé vos fesses poilues de loup-garous, non?_ leur lança Stiles avec un regard noir alors que tout le monde commençait à s'énerver.

_- Celles d'Éthan, pas les miennes._

_- Quelqu'un peut le tuer? Scotty?_

_- Ils viennent pour Stiles._

La voix de Derek avait résonné dans la pièce centrale du loft. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Toutes les disputes avaient cessé et les regards étaient posés sur le jeune Stilinski, qui, lui, regardait Derek, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Scott se gratta la tête tout en regardant celui qui avait été un pilier pour lui. Isaac avait écarquillé les yeux tandis que ses neurones s'activaient pour savoir ce que voulait une meute à son nouvel ami. Lydia avait passé une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, son regard se perdant sur le parquet du loft. Jackson, lui, regardait son alpha, attendant la réponse que tous les cerveaux se posaient.

Qu'est-ce que Stiles avait qu'une meute voulait?

_- J'espère avoir mal compris._ Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de l'hyperactif, tandis qu'il passait une main tremblante sur sa nuque.

_- Non Sti..._

_- Sérieusement Derek ? Dans la pièce on a un vrai alpha, deux loups-garous de la meute Hale, un ancien kanima, deux alphas qui peuvent s'amuser à se mélanger pour former un gros alpha, une banshee et Peter qui est revenu d'entre les morts. Mais bien sûr, une super meute de bêtes féroces prêtes à m'arracher la gorge et décorer leurs sapins de Noël avec mes..._

Le jeune hyperactif s'était levé et commençait à gesticuler dans tous les sens, ses bras faisant des mouvements que même les loups-garous avaient du mal à éviter. La plupart d'entre eux sentaient la peur s'évacuer de tous les pores de sa peau. Son coeur martelait ses côtes et semblait chanter une musique infernale.

Derek s'approcha du corps de l'adolescent pendant son monologue et bloqua ses bras le long de son corps. Il approcha doucement sa tête vers celle de l'hyperactif tandis qu'un grognement sourd montait de sa gorge. Ses pupilles vertes passèrent au bleu glacial qui caractérisait les bêtas meurtriers.

Les derniers mots de Stiles moururent dans sa gorge.

_- Tais-toi Stiles._ La voix rauque du lycanthrope arriva à calmer momentanément l'hyperactif, il se perdit quelques secondes dans l'océan bleu électrique et hocha la tête.

_- Sais-tu quand ils arriveront?_ La voix d'Alison leur fit tourner la tête.

_- D'ici une semaine environ. Tout dépend. Ils ont l'air décidés à venir chercher Stiles._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Jackson a eu vague d'une rumeur disant que Stiles avait un certain pouvoir que la meute convoite._

_- À part le pouvoir de parler tout le temps pour rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent de ce môme._

_- Il n'a peut-être pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs._

Peter venait de descendre l'escalier du loft. 'Toujours là pour faire une entrée remarquée', ne pût s'empêcher de penser Stiles. Derek descendit doucement ses mains des bras de l'hyperactif, frôlant ses mains et ensuite ses doigts. Le contact sembla durer des minutes entières pour Stiles et il ne put détacher son regard de sa silhouette tandis qu'il parlait avec son oncle.

Depuis quand le contact de Derek arrivait à foutre ses émotions en l'air comme ça?

_- ... C'est d'accord. Donc Stiles. Tous les soirs après les cours tu iras chez Deaton. Il t'aidera peut-être à découvrir ce soi-disant pouvoir. Cora et Jackson retourneront au lycée. Je ne veux plus que tu sois seul. Compris?_

_- Mais, tu as dit qu'ils n'arriveraient que dans une semaine..._

_- La meute, oui. Mais on ne sait pas encore si un de leurs membres est ici._

_- Nous allons vous aider._ Ethan venait de parler et Aiden hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

_- Bien. Lydia?_ La rouquine leva la tête comme si la voix de Scott l'avait sorti d'une bulle.

_- J'ai toujours cette boule au ventre. Elle ne fait que grossir. Je me sens faible, comme si mon corps essayait de garder toutes les forces dont il aurait besoin. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide dans la bataille que vous allez devoir mener. Mais Stiles est mon ami et je ne le laisserai pas tomber._

Elle serra la main de Stiles dans la sienne et planta ses yeux vert foncé dans ceux de l'alpha. Scott hocha la tête, bien décidé à protéger son meilleur ami. La main d'Alison glissa dans la sienne, et d'un seul hochement de tête il sût qu'elle se battrait à leurs côtés, elle aussi. Après tout, "_Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_."

La réunion se finit alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, et le silence régnait dans la Jeep bleue.

_- Les gars, si ça se trouve je vais devenir un vrai super héros avec ces pouvoirs._

_- Stiles, ne rigole pas avec ça._ Le sermonna doucement Scott, qui avait déjà un sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Appelle moi Batman maintenant... Non, mais t'imagines si je peux lire dans les pensées! Ça serait trop cool._ S'extasia l'hyperactif.

_- T'imagines surtout les pensées de Peter?_ S'exclama Isaac.

_- Ahhhh! Isaac! Tu viens de détruire mon fantasme._ Répliqua Stilinski avec une moue de dégoût.

_- Je savais que j'aurai dû mettre mon polo violet, aujourd'hui. Cette couleur s'accorde avec les yeux de Lydia._ Imita Scot avec une voix grave.

Les trois adolescents rirent à la remarque de leur alpha. Le fils du shérif ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à chaque fois que l'oncle psychopathe de Derek posait ses yeux sur la douce Lydia, une lueur de prédateur y dansait alors. À cette pensée un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Une fois Scott et Isaac déposés, le trajet jusque chez Stiles se fit rapidement. La voiture du shérif n'était toujours pas devant le domicile et c'est en soupirant que Stiles entra dans sa demeure.

Depuis son enlèvement, John Stilinski n'était presque jamais à son domicile. Stiles se sentait abandonné, comme après le décès de sa mère. Son père s'était enfermé une fois de plus dans son travail, laissant son fils seul.

Mettant une assiette dans le micro-onde, il en profita pour envoyer des textos à Alison. La jeune femme lui semblait éteinte ces derniers temps. Stilinski ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cela allait bientôt faire un an que la mère de cette dernière était morte. Et lui, plus que n'importe qui, pouvait comprendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Alors que l'alarme du micro-onde sonnait, un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Doucement Stiles prit l'escalier qui montait jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, son coeur partit dans une course folle, alors que l'adrénaline parcourait ses veines au rythme des battements de son coeur.

Et si la meute était arrivée ce soir? Et s'ils étaient venus pour l'enlever maintenant? Stiles n'avait même pas sa batte. Il faillit taper son front avec sa main, devant cet oubli.

Un nouveau bruit.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Ils étaient venus pour ses "pouvoirs". Ils étaient peut-être dangereux, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient tuer des personnes juste par la pensée? Après tout, Jackson se transformait bien en lézard vengeur. Lui aussi avait le droit à des pouvoirs cools.

Il mit ses mains devant lui et ouvrit brusquement la porte en fermant les yeux et cria.

_- J'AI DES POUVOIRS ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR, ATTENTION!_

_- Je serais étonné de voir ça._

La voix moqueuse de Derek venait de lui répondre. Doucement il ouvrit ses yeux et vit l'ancien alpha, assis sur son lit.

_- Derek? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_- Ton père n'est pas là. Quelqu'un doit te surveiller._

_- Et donc, c'est celui qui me dit de toujours me taire, qui m'envoie contre les murs, qui me menace et que j'agace, qui s'occupe de moi? Cool. Je vais peut-être mourir cette nuit._

Le loup grogna.

_- Tu ne vas pas mourir Stiles._

_- Tu n'en sais rien._

_- Nous allons te protéger._

_- Vous n'êtes pas des héros._

_- Nous sommes des loups._

_- Et ils sont toute une meute. On ne sait rien sur eux!_

_- Peter va se renseigner._

_- Et tu lui fais confiance?_

_- Cora est partie avec lui._

_- Espérons qu'elle ne réapparaîtra pas dans sept ans._ Le loup grogna. _Bon, ce soir c'est raviolis big bad wolf._

Stiles sortit rapidement de sa chambre avant de se faire égorger par le loup. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire naissant au coin des lèvres de Derek Hale. Cet adolescent avait un sens de la repartie qui amusait et agaçait le bêta tout à la fois. Mais ça, Derek ne l'aurait jamais avoué même avec un long rifle* chargé de balle d'argent sur la tempe.

_- Stiles ?_

_- Oui big bad wolf?_

Derek soupira, il était assis sur le lit de l'hyperactif qui était en train de faire des recherches sur son ordinateur.

_- C'est quoi ces marques sur ton poignet?_

_- ...C'est ce que je cherche justement._

_- ...Quoi?_

Stilinski junior se retourna pour faire face au loup.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... C'est... C'est apparu quand tu es revenu en ville. Ça ressemble à ce que Lydia dessinait juste avant qu'on retrouve le nemeton._

La conversation s'arrêta là. Mais les deux cerveaux présents dans la pièce s'activaient pour trouver une réponse plausible à ces marques. Stiles avait omis de raconter à Derek son hallucination. Hallucination dont il était le principal concerné.

La soirée se passa rapidement et Stiles s'écroula sur son lit. Apaisé par la présence du loup dans sa chambre, ou épuisé par la journée qu'il avait passé, il ne le savait pas trop, il s'endormit rapidement, pour rejoindre le sombre royaume qu'était le monde de ces rêves.

La matinée se passa aussi bien qu'elle pourrait se passer en temps normal. Plusieurs personnes s'interrogeaient sur le retour de Jackson Whittemore et encore plus sur sa récente amitié avec McCall et Stilinski. Surtout lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il ne sortait plus avec la reine des abeilles, Lydia Martin. Et qu'il était devenu sympathique avec le fils Lahey.

Comme quoi un voyage peut changer un homme.

La meute était réunie autour d'une table à l'heure du déjeuner. Même Aiden et Ethan avaient décidé de participer au déjeuner, lien de meute oblige, sûrement. Stiles et Isaac essayaient de briser la glace avec tout le monde en balançant deux ou trois blagues.

Quand, soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Une superbe brune entra, le corps fin, quelques formes avantageuses mais pas plus que la moyenne, une démarche féline et une crinière châtain qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Son pantalon en cuir laissait peu de place à l'imagination pour les curieux qui osaient regarder. Elle remonta les deux manches de sa veste, en jean, et vint se poster au bout de leur table.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses, soigneusement peintes en rouge, s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier, où deux canines ivoire, un peu trop grandes pour être humaines, étaient visibles. Elle fixa Stiles et ses yeux prirent une teinte carmin, tandis que ses ongles autrefois peints en rose pastel s'allongèrent pour laisser place à des griffes monstrueuses.

Toute la table se tendit. Elle sourit, son visage et ses mains reprirent une forme normale. Elle se tourna pour repartir, quand, d'un coup, elle tourna la tête pour les avoir dans son champ de vision.

_- Mélibée** Blake. Je suis l'alpha de la meute qui arrive. Enchanté Stiles. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons devenir rapidement amis._

Elle se lécha la lèvre dans un mouvement que Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de trouver terriblement sensuel, mais aussi horriblement effrayant.

_- Elle nous aguiche là?_

La voix d'Isaac résonna trop longtemps au goût de Stiles. Seul Aiden lui répondit "_Elle est mal barrée._"

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de Hale's Emissary.

Bon? Pas bon? Très mauvais? **Les paris sont fait**!

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, ma boite de reviews est **GRANDE OUVERTE**!

J'ai eu du mal à tuer Erica et Boyd que j'aime **vraiment**. Mais au moins j'ai fais revenir Jackson, que j'adore aussi je lui promet un bel avenir à ce petit.

Scott n'a pas vraiment un grand rôle pour l'instant, mais avec le temps sa viendra. Je n'arrive pas à le voir Alpha à la place de Derek, désolé.

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder.

**Un énorme merci à ma beta tablearepasser.**

*C'est une carabine, enfin même si personnellement je trouve que le pistolet est beaucoup plus beau. Oui c'est une passion. :))

**Prénom de la supposé mère de Lycaon (= Revoir sa mythologie sur le mythe sur le pourquoi du comment des loups garous version grecque)


	3. Roses and shouts (3)

**Me re voilà! Voici le troisième chapitre de la fanfiction "_Hale's Emissary_".**

**A l'heure ou j'écrit, j'ai eu 3 reviews de plus et que dire appart merci ? Merci beaucoup à vous tous.**

*****Je rappel que l'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venu de la vidéo "Hale's Emissary sur youtube, aller la voir elle vaux le détour*****

**Bonne lecture les wolfies.**

Tous les alphas étaient-ils des bombes sexuelles? Parce que, sérieusement. Cette Mélibée était tout simplement un cadeau de la nature. Un cadeau empoisonné, certes, mais un putain de cadeau quand même et, même si elle jouait dans le camp adverse, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de la reluquer.

Même si cela agaçait vraiment les membres de la meute. Stiles passerait-il du mauvais côté de la force pour un alpha au visage d'ange? Se laisserait-il avoir par le démon à canines?

Déjà trois jours qu'elle se pavanait dans le lycée comme si elle avait détrôné la reine Lydia. Tous les loup-garous commençaient à devenir fou, Derek le premier. Il restait aux abords du lycée toute la journée, dans la chambre ou dans le jardin de Stiles toute la nuit.

Les entraînements et les tests que Deaton faisait passer à Stiles ne donnaient rien. Absolument rien, comme s'il était complètement humain. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Stilinski.

Même la marque du nemeton sur son poignet était un mystère. Cora avait quand même soulevé l'hypothèse que le sacrifice du jeune Stilinski l'avait en quelque sorte poussé à révéler sa vraie nature dans la meute. Un émissaire.

Mais, pour Deaton, cette réponse était la dernière à laquelle il pensait. Bien que le nemeton était une sorte de phare à créatures surnaturelles il ne pouvait pas donner autant de pouvoir à un gosse.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que Derek souhaitait.

Et tout le monde le voulait aussi.

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Enfin, tous, sauf le principal concerné. Stiles semblait être dans une bulle et Scott commençait sérieusement à se demander si son meilleur ami ne prenait pas de drogue.

Une meute du Nord avait rapporté à Peter Hale que la meute de Mélibée était l'une des seules qui usait d'autant de violence. Mais qui avait aussi une force comme il était rare d'en voir. La moitié des loups pouvaient se transformer complètement. Autant dire que les bêtas de la meute McCall faisaient pâle figure à côté d'eux. Même avec un ancien Kanima dans les rangs. Les jumeaux relevaient un peu le niveau. Et Lydia n'était qu'une option que plus personne n'avait envie d'entendre crier.

La jeune rousse justement, après le discours de Peter sur ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de la meute, ne pu s'empêcher de trouver que...

_- Lydia? Tu ressens quoi en ce moment?_ La voix de son ex petit ami la sortit de ses pensées  
_- Je n'ai pas envie de crier à pleins poumons en me réveillant la nuit si c'est ce qui te tracasse Jackson._ Elle lui décrocha son plus beau regard noir.  
_- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qu'on te demande, voyons. _  
_- Eh bien j'en ai marre Isaac. Non, la pression ne retombe pas. À chaque fois que je suis proche de Stiles je me sens vidée de toute énergie, comme si d'une seconde à l'autre j'allais crier pour annoncer la mort d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Oui, je sens toujours cette pression sur mes épaules et, oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids mort qui me force à m'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. Oui, j'ai peur. Et oui, vous devriez avoir peur de cette garce d'alpha et de sa stupide meute!_

Le silence qui suivit eu raison de la jeune rousse. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Stiles qui était aux côtés de Scott. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son étreinte. Lydia lui semblait si froide qu'un frisson lui fit dresser les poils de ses avants bras.

Elle se recula, il lui fit un sourire gauche et la banshee reprit place à coté de sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient tous chez Derek une fois de plus. Un peu comme tous les soirs depuis l'apparition de la femelle alpha à Beacon Hill. Par peur ou par réconfort, ils ne le savaient pas trop.

Le propriétaire du lieu se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait peur. Peur des paroles de Lydia. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Stiles s'il n'arrivait pas à le protéger.

Doucement Stiles se laissa aller dans le sofa de la pièce centrale, les pieds posés sur la table basse, sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Ses yeux accrochèrent la silhouette de l'ancien alpha.

Assis sur le bureau, Derek avait le coude posé sur sa cuisse et sa main tenait l'arête de son nez. Les babillages des bêtas en fond sonore arrivaient à le calmer, même malgré ça, sa puissante mâchoire se contractait à chaque fois qu'il serrait les dents.

L'alarme du loft se mit en route et aussitôt quelqu'un fit exploser la porte métallique de l'entrée. Mélibée entra, suivit de Deucalion, et d'un saut d'une souplesse toute sauf humaine, elle s'élança dans les airs et atterrit sur le sol sous la forme d'une louve blanche.

Tous les bêtas ainsi que l'alpha étaient transformés. Lydia, Alison et Stiles se tenaient derrière les huit loup-garous. Mélibée s'élança sur le premier bêta, qui n'était autre que Derek. La seconde d'après, quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, les corps de ses dix amis étaient au sol.

Tous avaient la tête détachée de leur corps. Des marques de morsures, le long des bras. Le regard de Stiles descendit sur ses mains, pleines de sang. De leur sang. La louve blanche vint doucement se poster devant lui, et, le museau écarlate de sang, elle fixa Stilinski de ses pupilles couleurs rubis.

Elle reprit forme humaine, nue, couverte de sang, Deucalion à l'arrière semblait bien profiter du spectacle que lui offrait la jeune louve.

_- Tu les a tué Stiles. Tout ça parce que tu ne voulais pas partir avec moi. Tout ça parce que tu refuses ton pouvoir, parce que tu refuses de m'aider dans la quête que je poursuis, tu aurais pu les aider et leur laisser la vie sauve. Regarde ce que j'ai dû faire. Regarde le nombre de corps que j'ai dû démembrer pour enfin t'avoir à moi et à moi seule..._

L'haleine fraîche de la louve caressait le visage terrorisé du fils Stilinski. Sa voix mielleuse résonnait au creux de ses oreilles et son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique.  
Non! il n'avait pas pu aider cette meurtrière à décapiter ses amis! C'était impossible!

_- T... tu mens!_ S'écria-t-il, alors qu'elle riait doucement.  
_- En es-tu sûr?_ Le doute envahit soudain tout son corps. _Sais-tu au moins ce que tu es pour cette meute? Ce que tu représentes pour la toute première meute de loups? Pour toutes les meutes que le monde a abrité depuis la création des lycanthropes?_  
_- Rien... Je ne suis rien! Juste un stupide hyperactif!_ La voix de Stiles tremblait et l'odeur âcre du sang de sa meute lui montait aux narines.  
_- Oh, bien sûr que si, tu es quelqu'un, Stiles! Et tu sais très bien ce que tu es. Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as provoqué en rendant sa magie au nemeton. Je ne suis pas la seule à te chercher mais je pense que je suis la seule qui veux te voir en vie et non crucifié sur un autel en faveur de ces dieux stupides._

Deucalion, alors passif dans la discussion, s'avança vers l'adolescent. Il s'avança doucement, profitant de sa nouvelle vue, offerte par la Darach avant sa mort, pour mémoriser chaque petite parcelle de la peau pâle de Stilinski junior. Une perle de sueur roula sur la tempe du jeune homme, le démon loup s'approcha et la lécha.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Le contact humide contre sa peau propulsa enfin l'adrénaline dont son corps avait besoin pour reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il tenta de repousser Deucalion, mais ses bras rencontrèrent le vide. Il ouvrit d'abord un oeil, de peur de se retrouver encore devant une scène où les corps sans vie de ses amis s'empilaient.

Mais… Il était dans une forêt. Enfin non, dans la forêt de Beacon Hill, celle où logeait le nemeton. Il était d'ailleurs devant la souche de l'arbre, et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Sur l'arbre coupé, le pronom "toi" était inscrit, comme ci un éclair l'avait dessiné. L'adolescent tomba à genoux, les deux mains à plat. Il tentait de faire partir ce mot qui brûlait dans son esprit.

_"- Je t'en prie. Ramène-les-moi je t'ai donné du pouvoir... Ramène-moi ma meute, j'ai besoin d'eux..."_

Un sanglot mourut au fond de sa gorge et quand il ouvrit les yeux il était à nouveau dans le loft.

Ses deux pupilles rencontrèrent l'iris bleu-vert où se reflétait l'inquiétude de l'ancien alpha. Celui-ci était penché au-dessus de lui. Tous ses amis étaient là, présents, et surtout, vivants. Et même si leur visage fermé aurait dû inquiéter Stiles, ce dernier était trop heureux de les voir avec leurs têtes sur leurs épaules.

L'ancien alpha poussa un soupir de soulagement et mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Soulagé de le voir réveillé.

_- Stiles, mon vieux, je n'ai jamais vu des cauchemars te mettre dans un état pareil!_ Scott s'affala à coté de son meilleur ami en mettant son bras autour de ces épaules.  
_- Vous étiez tous morts, j'allai pas danser la Macarena, McCall!_ L'hyperactif roula des yeux en croisant les bras dans une pause très Derekienne.  
_- Raconte-nous Stilinski. Si ça se trouve tu peux voir dans l'avenir ou quelque chose comme ça._ La voix de Jackson avait une pointe d'amertume qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler.  
_- Je ne sais pas. Deucalion et Mélibée étaient là, elle s'est transformée en loup et vous a arraché la tête. _  
_- Charmant..._ Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Alison qui se fit foudroyer du regard par Isaac.  
_- Mais, après... Elle a dit que c'était de ma faute, parce que je voulais pas la rejoindre. Elle a dit que je l'avais aidé à vous tuer... Et… si je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je devais l'aider dans sa quête. Non mais maintenant que j'y pense… Ça tourne vraiment mauvais jeux vidéo cette histoire! Sérieux une quête, quoi! On n'est pas dans Age of Empire ou Dragon's Crown!_  
_- La suite Stiles. La suite._ Peter venait de ramener froidement Stiles dans son cauchemar. Aussitôt il baissa la tête et prit une pause avant de reprendre.  
_- Elle m'a dit que j'étais , genre, ce que toutes les meutes voulaient, depuis la disparition de la première meute de loups. Que j'étais celui que tous les loups avaient toujours attendu. Qu'elle n'était pas la seule à me chercher mais la seule à me vouloir en vie... et Deucalion s'est approché, et m'a léché la joue... Ethan pouffa. Puis je me suis retrouvé devant la souche du nemeton, où il était gravé "toi", comme s'il m'attendait... puis me suis réveillé._

Stiles passa le moment où il avait lâchement supplié le Nemeton de lui rendre ses amis. Ne voulant pas paraître encore plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds. Une envie plus que pressante allait le faire exploser s'il se retenait encore. Une fois sa vessie allégée, il releva les manches de son sweat bordeaux, et, commençant à se laver les mains, son regard s'accrocha au tatouage non désiré.

Depuis quand la racine était devenue un arbre? Depuis quand ces dix roses blanches étaient apparues? Et bordel de merde! Depuis quand ce n'était plus de l'eau mais du sang avec lequel il se lavait les mains?

Effrayé il recula jusqu'à la porte.

_- Derek? Les loups? Lydia? ARGEEEEEEEENT? PROBLEME DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN! AU SECOURS!_ Derek ouvrit la porte à la volée. Derrière lui se tenaient Scott et Aiden._ Je vous en supplie les gars, dites-moi que vous aussi vous voyez du sang!_ Son regard était toujours posé sur le robinet ouvert.

À ce moment-là, ils se rendirent compte que même au loft ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

Tout le monde repartit avec la peur au ventre. Ils n'étaient plus à l'abri nulle part. Et même si c'était seulement un cauchemar de Stiles, chacun était intimement convaincu que c'était cette folle de Mélibée qui avait voulu leur faire passer un message.

Stiles était peut-être ce que souhaitait cette meute de loups fous furieux. Mais ses pouvoirs, même en ne sachant toujours pas en quoi ils consistaient, les mettaient en danger. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

L'adolescent traînait pourtant encore dans le loft de Derek.

_- Stiles rentre chez toi. Repose-toi, je viendrais surveiller les alentours, ne t'en fait pas._  
_- Derek le tatouage a évolué..._ Il releva le haut de sa manche pour montrer l'arbre et les dix roses.  
_- On va chercher tout ce qu'on peut sur ça. Cette marque est sûrement en rapport avec ton pouvoir. _  
_- Vous savez,_ dit Peter, _quand j'ai rencontré une meute du Nord, un vieillard qui ne tenait plus debout m'a raconté une sorte de vieille légende en rapport avec le mythe de Lycaon..._  
_- Le premier loup-garou? Celui que Zeus a transformé parce qu'il voulait lui faire bouffer de la chair humaine?_ Demanda Stiles une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.  
_- Peter ce n'est qu'un mythe!_ S'écria Cora.  
_- Un mythe à l'origine de notre espèce ma nièce. _  
_- Et qu'est-ce que disait ce vieux fou?_ Intervint Derek, agacé.  
_- Que c'était des druides qui avaient aidé les loups de Lycaon à retrouver leurs formes humaines. Mais ils n'ont pas pu inverser totalement le sort. De ce fait les fils de Lycaon se transforment en loups tous les mois, à chaque pleine lune. Le sort fut mis en place un de ces soirs de pleine lune. Mais ce que beaucoup ne savent pas, c'est que pour sceller le sort, Lycaon a dû le payer de sa vie. Avant de se sacrifier, il jura qu'un jour il reviendrait, pour se venger de Zeus et qu'un émissaire de la meute de ses descendants aurait assez de pouvoir pour le ramener à la vie. Et pour l'aider à se venger. _  
_- Plusieurs points ne correspondent pas Peter_... Déclara Cora.  
_- L'émissaire devait se sacrifier lui aussi pour acquérir la totalité de ses pouvoirs. _  
_- Je ne suis pas un putain d'émissaire._ S'écria Stiles en boudant.  
_- Je ne suis même plus un alpha._ Argumenta Derek.  
_- On ne descend pas d'un loup à moitié fou non plus. _  
_- Ça, j'en suis pas si sûr, tu vois..._ Stiles sourit à Cora en montrant discrètement Peter du doigt.

Ce dernier souffla, Derek grogna et Cora leva les yeux au ciel. Stilinski, lui, ria doucement. Même si le frère et la soeur Hale devait bien avoué que leur oncle n'était pas tout à fait normal.

Peut-être qu'elle était là, leur réponse. Peut-être que la légende était vraie? Le cerveau de Stiles tournait à plein régime. Toujours installé dans son fauteuil, l'adolescent devait bien avoué qu'il restait là parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité quand Derek n'était pas loin.

Vraiment pas loin, comme, par exemple, assis à côté de lui, leur bras se frôlant. Ce tout petit contact l'électrisait, lui donnant la chaire de poule, tout en répandant une chaleur rassurante. Le frisson remontait jusque sa nuque, avec un détour par son ventre pour finir au fin fond de ses chaussettes.

Ce frisson était provoqué par ce sentiment de sécurité que Derek faisait naître chez lui. Rien d'autre, hein? Que de la sécurité. Oui, voilà. Uniquement de la sécurité.

Mon oeil oui, répondit une toute petite voix tout au fond de sa tête. Un débat fit alors rage dans son esprit. Devenait-il aussi fou que Peter? Il sauta sur l'ordinateur qui était posé sur la table. Rien de tel que des recherches pour oublier ses états d'âme à propos d'un loup garou au grognement trop facile.

Lycaon. Roi d'Arcadie fils de Pélasgos et de Mélibée. Changé en loup pour le reste de l'éternité avec ses trente fils parce qu'il voulut montrer au Dieu des dieux qui était le plus malin. Non mais, quel con celui-là!

Fils de Pélasgos et...

_- Oh putain de merde!_ Chuchota Stiles sa main devant sa bouche.  
_- Tu es parti voir son historique?_ Ricana Cora.  
_- On est dans la merde les gars._ Derek haussa les sourcils, Cora s'approcha et Peter pencha la tête sur le côté.  
_- Pourquoi?_ Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
_- Si le mythe dit vrai… Alors on a pas seulement à faire à une simple alpha complètement givrée, mais aussi à la mère de Lycaon lui-même…_  
_- Attends. Cette fille à notre âge Stiles, tu l'as bien vue!_ Contra Cora.  
_- J'ai aussi vu deux gars de notre âge se transformer en super-méga loup-garou-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Ah! Et aussi ma prof d'Anglais, aussi vieille que ton frère. Tu sais, celle qui faisait des sacrifices humains? _  
_- Combien de descendants a-t-il?_ Demanda Derek.  
_- Trente._  
_- Peter et Cora vous allez faire des recherches pour voir si on descend d'un fils d'un certain Lycaon d'Arcadie. Stiles tu rentres chez toi._

Même si la soirée était déjà bien avancée, les deux loup-garous partirent en direction de la bibliothèque de Beacon Hill. Ils trouveraient bien une fenêtre par où se glisser. Stiles, lui, était devant la porte face à Derek qui avait déjà un livre en main. Le bêta releva la tête vers Stiles.

_- Merci. Tu sais, pour tout._ Dit l'hyperactif en dessinant un cercle imaginaire.  
_- C'est normal. Tu fais partie de la meute Stiles._  
_- Tu ne peux pas simplement me dire que tu m'apprécies? Que je suis ton ami et pas seulement un petit louveteau._ Derek grogna, Stiles s'approcha de lui._ Oh, voilà encore le masque de l'homme de glace. Big bad wolf n'est pas de bonne humeur parce que Stiles le magnifique demande un peu..._

Un cri résonna dans toute la petite ville de Beacon Hill. Strident. Seuls les êtres surnaturels l'entendirent. Enfin, normalement, seulement eux aurait dû l'entendre. Mais à la vue du visage effrayé de Stiles, lui aussi l'avait entendu.

Le cri de la Banshee résonna dans la forêt, semblant faire échos contre les murs de la ville glaçant le dos de nos adolescents par la même occasion.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek comme ci l'homme pouvait le protéger de tous les dangers du monde. Le cri sembla durer une éternité. L'adolescent attrapa la main du lycanthrope, tandis que sur son bras l'une des dix roses se fanait Les pétales semblaient tomber aux pieds de l'arbre tatoué sur la peau laiteuse de l'hyperactif, au rythme des battements du coeur qui commençait doucement à s'éteindre.

Le cri s'arrêta soudainement. Quelqu'un était mort.

Stiles remonta sa main sur le bras de Derek l'empoignant. _"Tu rentres avec moi."_ Les battements de son coeur ne voulaient pas ralentir. Le brun ténébreux remarqua la rose fanée sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescent mais ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Il le suivit dans sa Jeep, voulant que son protégé se sente en sécurité jusqu'au lendemain.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva de la forêt de Beacon Hill. Les oiseaux perchés sur les branches des arbres s'envolèrent affolés par ce rire affreux.

**Voilà le troisième chapitre de "Hale's Emissary".**

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Votre moment préféré? Celui qui n'a rien à faire là?**

**Alors, qui est mort? hahaha. Ne vous inquietez pas Deucalion n'aura rien avoir avec cette histoire. Il me fallait juste un méchant déjà vue. Puis il à quand même bien traumatiser nos loups. Si quelques détails vous échappe n'hésitez pas à me demander je me ferai le plaisir de répondre.**

**A vos review hahaha. Le quatrième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder.**


	4. If you want peace (4)

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de "Hale's Emissary"**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je suis lancée dans cette fanfiction, je rêve même de ça hahaha.**

**Il y aura un ou deux chapitres par semaine.**

**Bonne lecture les wolfies!**

Banshee. Créature surnaturelle féminine. Décrite comme messagère de la mort, et accessoirement, reine des abeilles.

Le deuil. Voilà ce qui avait touché la meute qui résidait à Beacon Hill. Ils avaient perdu une soeur, une amie, une alliée, et, aussi, une partie de leur innocence. La vengeance tonnait au fond de leurs entrailles. Pulsait dans leurs veines et se déversait dans le coeur de Cora.

Le cimetière semblait encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Une cinquantaine de personnes en deuil déambulaient entre les tombes pour se rendre à l'enterrement. Tout était noir, sombre, et froid et l'air semblait irrespirable pour Stiles Stilinski.

Assis au premier rang des chaises pliables avec ses amis, il faisait face au portrait de la disparue. Quelqu'un manquait sur la rangée et chaque membre le ressentait. Stilinski sentait la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur. Et celle de Derek par la même occasion.

Assis à sa droite l'homme était tendu, son visage n'exprimait rien et c'est ce qui inquiétait l'hyperactif. Rien. Impassible. Même la colère n'arrivait pas à faire danser la flamme au fond de ses yeux. Juste de la tristesse. Une infinie tristesse. Et de la culpabilité.

Doucement la main de Stiles prit celle de Derek. Il avait toujours été là, ce loup grincheux, et Stiles se devait de l'être aussi. Après tout, chacun avait besoin de ressentir la chaleur d'un réconfort.

Scott, lui, pleurait doucement sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif. Les sanglots semblaient être arrachés de sa gorge, et doucement la main de sa mère, assise à l'arrière, vint se placer sur son épaule. Réconfort maternel. Stiles serra plus fort la main de Derek et posa sa main sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

Lydia restait impassible. Aucunes larmes n'avaient coulé sur ses joues couleur porcelaine. Le regard perdu dans le vide, une aura dangereuse se dégageait d'elle. Même Jackson n'osait pas poser sa main sur la jeune rousse. La vengeance coulait dans ses veines.

Elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

La jeune Cora restait inconsolable.

Peter, Ethan et Aiden était venu plus par soutien que par deuil. Ils se tenaient droit comme des piquets. Tendus, un regard vide vers le cercueil, comme si la disparue allait sortir de sa tombe, ou comme ci tout cela était une mascarade.

Pourtant le corps mutilé de la jeune fille au regard éteint, retrouvé au milieu de la forêt, et l'état de choc dont était victime Isaac depuis sa découverte… Ne leur laisser aucun doute.

Alison Argent était morte. Belle et bien morte. Et elle avait laissé, dans le coeur de Scott McCall, une cicatrice qui ne se refermerait jamais.

Stiles et Derek avaient le poids de sa mort en leur conscience.

Un croassement de corbeau brisa le silence étouffant de la marche funèbre. Scott releva la tête, le nez en l'air, les pupilles écarlates, et ce fût comme une chute de dominos dans le premier rang.

Mélibée venait d'entrer dans le cimetière. Isaac avait reconnu son odeur. Elle était venue avec sa meute et avait commis un acte des plus provoquant. Habillée d'une robe noire, un sourire doux sur son visage, elle semblait savourer sa victoire. Respirer l'odeur de la tristesse que dégageait le coeur de l'alpha de Beacon Hill était d'une jouissance!

Stiles fit pression sur la cuisse de Scott et resserra sa main autour de celle de Derek. Un scandale n'était pas permis, par respect pour le clan Argent, et pour Alison. Ils se devaient de lui faire hommage, une dernière fois. La guerre pouvait attendre.

Mais malgré ça, Lydia s'était relevée. Son petit mètre soixante fit face au corps élancé de la femelle alpha. Et la gifle claqua bruyamment dans le silence du cimetière. Mélibée lui lança un regard froid que Lydia soutint. La plupart des gens se retournèrent mais la douleur était trop grande pour s'occuper d'un différent entre deux gamines. "C'était ma soeur. Prépare toi à la guerre." souffla La jeune rousse à l'oreille de la louve. Elle lui tourna le dos et repartie s'asseoir.

Chris Argent s'avança sur le devant de l'assemblée et prit place à côté du cercueil qui contenait son unique enfant, la chair de sa chair. Et prit parole.

_- Ne me demandez pas si je me relèverai de la mort de mon enfant. Je ne le surmonterai pas. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est mieux là où elle est, parce qu'elle n'est plus ici, auprès de moi..._

Il ne put continuer son discours, les sanglots enrayant sa voix. Personne ne pouvait plus parler.

_- Stiles tu dois y aller, quelqu'un doit parler pour elle..._ Chuchota Scott les yeux remplis de larmes. _Je t'en supplie. Personne n'a assez de force pour le faire. Je t'en supplie._

Un nouveau sanglot. Stiles se leva, Derek à sa suite, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il prit Chris par les épaules et le ramena jusque sa chaise. Il prit place, près de la tombe. Derek se tenait à côté de lui, une main encourageante dans le bas du dos.

_- Alison_, il se racla la gorge, _Alison était une fille extraordinaire. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Scott et a illuminé sa vie. Elle a aussi illuminé les nôtres, de vies. Grâce à son sourire et ses fossettes tout au creux de ses joues. Elle était douce mais aussi l'une des plus fortes d'entre nous. Elle nous a aidé, à maintes reprises. C'était l'une des nôtres, une amie, une soeur, une jolie fille et une battante. Jamais nous ne l'oublierons. Et nous le promettons, nous protégerons à sa place ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger._

Stilinski posa une main sur son coeur. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. La main de Derek remonta jusqu'à son épaule pour l'attirer vers son torse, ultime réconfort. L'enterrement de la jeune Argent avait fait remonter dans leur mémoire le souvenir de leurs parents disparus.

Tous les lycans purent entendre clairement le coeur de Derek rater quelques battements, quand Stiles, perdu dans son chagrin, plongea sa tête dans le cou du loup. Mais rien ne fut dit. Non. Le chagrin était trop grand. Tout le monde avait le droit de trouver du réconfort, là où ils le pouvaient.

Chris Argent fut le premier à jeter une poigne de pétales de rose. S'en suivit la meute, leurs parents, les cousins, les amis proches. Les clients de la société de Chris. Et Mélibée. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant Stiles, se pencha, et lui embrassa les deux joues. Elle s'avança vers Lydia, qui tenait Stiles par le bras, hocha la tête et leur souffla à l'oreille :_ "Toutes mes sincères condoléances, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'est défendue comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs."_ Son rire s'éleva dans les airs. Il ne restait plus que la meute, Chris et cette garce.

Pour Aiden, tout ça ressemblait à un piège à lapin. L'air du cimetière était chargé d'électricité, comme l'avant d'une tempête, ou la veille d'un massacre. Le regard d'Aiden s'accrocha à celui mouillé et effrayé de la jeune Cora. Elle l'avait sentie, elle aussi. L'odeur du danger.

Isaac grogna, Scott tremblait de rage, Derek s'était mis entre Stiles et Mélibée, Peter attendait, Chris fulminait, Lydia voyait rouge, Jackson avait les griffes sorties, et Ethan montrait les crocs.

Et soudain, une quinzaine de loups sortirent de nulle part. Certains semblaient s'être caché derrière les tombes, depuis le début.

Aiden poussa Chris Argent lui hurlant que ça n'était plus vraiment son combat, qu'il n'était pas utile et qu'il les ralentirait. Les loups s'approchaient de plus en plus, et avoir un mort de plus sur leur conscience ne les aiderait pas.

Il s'enfuit vers sa voiture, le reste de la meute formait un cercle autour de Stiles et Lydia pour les protéger. Le regard de Stiles s'accrochait à chacune de ces sales bêtes qui les encerclaient. Plusieurs alpha étaient présents dans cette meute. Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur le sourire carnassier de la femelle alpha.

_- Alors, Stiles chéri,_ Scott et Derek grognèrent_, Hola! Tout doux, les cabots. On ne grogne pas comme ça sur une Lady. Stiles, mon coeur, fais moi une faveur. Dis-moi que tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, hm?_ Elle essaya de s'approcher mais les loups firent barrière. Même la Banshee se mit devant lui. _Oh, mais c'est trop chou. Vous pensez sérieusement nous battre?_ Ricana-t-elle.

_- Juste en démembrer une dizaine._ Grogna Cora.

- Doucement louveteau. On ne touche pas si facilement aux descendants de Lycaon. Sourit-elle.

_- Vous. Ne. Toucherez. Pas. À. Stiles._ Grogna férocement Isaac.

_- Non. Bien sûr que non. Tant que notre petit Stiles n'a, ni le gène de la lycanthropie, ni ses pouvoirs, il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité._ Soupira-t-elle.

_- Mais nous allons régler l'un des problèmes aujourd'hui._ Un loup venait de reprendre forme humaine. C'était un alpha. Mélibée et lui formaient un couple d'alpha.

_- STILES, COURS!_

À peine Derek poussa-t-il Stiles que tous les loups sautèrent à la gorge de la meute, et l'hyperactif et Lydia partirent vers la forêt. Les branches fouettaient leur visage, et la peur ne les faisait que courir plus vite. Ils trébuchèrent plusieurs fois. Et quand Mélibée se retrouva devant eux, Stiles poussa Lydia hors de portée.

Plus jamais l'un de ses amis ne mourrait par sa faute. Mélibée s'approcha doucement de lui en penchant sa tête sur la gauche, léchant ses lèvres. Stiles recula jusqu'à être dos à un arbre. Elle sourit.

_- Que tu me mordes ou pas, ne changera rien au fait que je ne t'aiderais pas!_S'exclama Stiles.

_- Ah, Genim, Genim, sais-tu ce que ça fait de survivre à son enfant? De le voir se sacrifier, pour sauver son peuple? Pour que tes petits copains s'amusent à gambader dans la forêt les soirs de pleines Lunes?_

_- Ils essayent aussi de me bouffer..._ Ne pût s'empêcher de dire Stiles.

_- La morsure..._

_- Si tu me sors que la morsure est un cadeau, tu seras la première à qui j'arracherai la tête une fois transformé._ La menaça Stiles, en la défiant du regard.

_- Mais tu ne seras pas loup-garou... La morsure révèle ta véritable nature, mon ange._ Elle approcha sa tête du cou de Stilinski. Il déglutit et dans un ultime espoir de survie, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, de toutes ses forces.

Raté. Il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Comme s'il n'avait rien tenté, Stiles sentit la langue de la louve caresser sa peau. Des frissons de terreur remontèrent le long de ses bras, lui filant la chair de poule. Il ferma les yeux. Elle se transforma. Au loin un cri retentit mais Stiles ne put déterminer à qui appartenait ce cri. Il s'était replié au fin fond de son âme, pour oublier la douleur que Mélibée n'allait pas tarder à lui infliger.

Et douloureux, ça le fut. Ses crocs transpercèrent la peau laiteuse et tendre de son cou. Un long filet de sang entacha son t-shirt bleu foncé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Puis il se rappela la douleur qu'Alison avait dû ressentir, quand les griffes avaient déchiré sa peau. La peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand ce monstre s'en était pris à elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux, vit la tête de Mélibée, toujours occupée à le mordre, encore et encore plus profondément. Il mit sa main sur sa nuque. Lui releva la tête, s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota ;

_- Je vais te tuer, encore et encore. Tu devras me supplier d'arrêter, je ferai revenir ton fils, pour le démembrer devant tes yeux et je réserve le même sort au reste de sa descendance._

Il recula sa tête, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que de l'encre. Elle recula, effrayée. Elle avait crée un monstre. Derek arriva, la bouche et les mains en sang. Quand il vit le cou de l'hyperactif, il se transforma, ses pupilles bleu électrique semblaient lancer des éclairs dans la direction de Mélibée.

Stiles avait clairement entendu le coeur de l'ancien alpha s'emballer à la vue de la morsure.

Le cri de la Banshee résonna. Les yeux du loup changèrent. Derek avait laisser un alpha ce vider de son sang. Ces pupilles bleus prirent une teinte rouge. La meute adverse cria son désespoir. Stiles avança vers Mélibée, qui avaient placer sa main sur son coeur, il lui fit un sourire carnassier et lui souffla ; "_Et d'un._"

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard dans le cabinet vétérinaire du docteur Alan Deaton toute la meute attendait. Le vétérinaire ouvrit la porte, et fit signe à Derek d'entrer. Stiles était contre un coin d'un mur, replié sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

_- La morsure va lui faire revivre son sacrifice. Ses cauchemars et les souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier vont revenir. Peut-être même ceux des autres. Tu avais bien raison, le dessin sur son bras le relie à vous. Sa transformation en tant qu'émissaire à commencé, mais la part d'ombre qu'il a en lui va nous causer des ennuis._

Derek ne sut que répondre. La vie de Stiles était bouleversée, encore une fois, à cause des loups garous. Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers Derek. Surpris, il ne bougea pas. L'adolescent posa sa main froide sur sa joue, puis sur son épaule et ensuite prit sa main.

_- Tu n'y es pour rien Derek._

_- C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû arriver avant._

_- Tu as toujours été un alpha médiocre. Maintenant tu as ton émissaire personnel pour régler ce qui ne va pas._

Stiles enleva sa main de celle de l'alpha. Il sortit rassurer sa meute. Parce que depuis que cette folle l'avait mordu, il pouvait tout ressentir. Leurs sentiments ou leurs doutes. Durant les quelques heures où la meute avait cru perdre Stiles, ils s'était rendu compte qu'il était le coeur de la meute. Même Aiden et Ethan semblaient s'être attachés à cet ordinateur sur pattes.

Stiles se fit raccompagner par Derek. Une fois dans sa chambre Stilinski s'assit sur son lit tandis que l'alpha restait à la porte. Il commença à faire demi-tour pour partir.

_- Dis, Derek?_ Il se retourna. _Tu crois que si je suis capable de ramener Lycaon, je serais capable de ramener Érica et Boyd?_

_- Je ne sais pas..._ Malgré son ton plus que défaitiste une lueur d'espoir dansait dans les iris bleu-vert du brun ténébreux.

_- Et Derek?_

_- Hm?_

_- Tu me trouves attirant?_

La porte de la chambre de l'hyperactif claqua. Stiles souffla et se coucha sur son lit. Il entendit les pas de Derek quitter sa maison, ce dernier souffla et lança un "_oui_" qui fit bondir le coeur de l'hyperactif. Il prit son smartphone et envoya un message avant d'aller prendre une douche.

En entrant dans sa camaro, Derek sentit vibrer son portable dans sa poche. Il lit le texto, balança son téléphone sur le siège passager et prit le volant avec un petit sourire.

"Stiles :

_moi aussi, Derek-Sexy-Hale_."

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre de Hale's Emissary.**

**Alors? Alison est morte. Eh oui, ça laisse la voix libre pour Isaac hahaha.**

**Vous en pensez quoi? La morsure? Sterek? Le discours de Stiles? Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on verra Chris Argent! Ni qu'on entendra parler du Aiden/Cora !**

**Je veux pleins de reviews, avec des idées, des améliorations que je pourrais faire...**

**Merci à ma bêta reader tablearepasser**

**PAIX ET AMOUR LES WOLFIES.**


	5. Prepare for war

**Voila le chapitre quatre de "Hale's Emissary". **

**Je sais que j'ai déçus pas mal d'entre vous en tuant Alison. Mais je ne me voyais pas tuer Cora ou les jumeaux. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteur.**

**La fanfiction devrait compter une dizaine ou une quinzaine de chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Stiles courait à travers la forêt. La peur s'immisçant dans chaque parcelle de son corps, sa respiration était saccadée, les branches fouettaient ses bras nus et il trébuchait souvent. Soudain il entendit un bruissement derrière lui, il essaya de courir plus vite mais c'était peine perdue. Une main attrapa son bras et l'expulsa contre un arbre. Il était sonné. En relevant la tête, il rencontra deux pupilles carmin. Mélibée était devant lui avec ce qui semblait être son compagnon.

Stiles se jeta sur sa botte et sortit un couteau. Il n'allait pas les laisser gagner si facilement. Pas ces sales bêtes de loups garous qui avaient déjà tué la moitié de sa famille. Le premier coup de griffes toucha sa jambe, un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, il enfonça son couteau dans la jambe du mâle.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son lit, tout en sueur, et tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil batman : neuf heure. Encore ces souvenirs affreux de la mort d'Alison. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Deaton lui avais bien dit que même si elle était morte, quand l'attaque était survenue, Alison était déjà reliée à Stiles et qu'il allait revivre les souvenirs les plus marquant des membres de la meute. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, semblant délivrer tout son corps de sa tension, et Stiles en poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Pour une fois, le shérif n'était pas encore en service et était assis en train de boire un café qui semblait brûlant dans sa cuisine.

_- Yo p'pa._ Lança Stiles en sortant une bouteille de lait du frigo.

_- Fiston._ Salua son père._ Sors un verre Stiles._

_- Ouais..._ Capitula-t-il alors qu'il avait le goulot à trois centimètre des lèvres. _Des nouvelles?_ Demanda-t-il la tête dans le placard.

_- Pas vraiment. Mis à part quelques braquages._ Même si il ne voulait pas en parler la mort de la jeune Argent avait touché John Stilinski, se disant que Chris Argent étais l'homme le plus courageux qu'il connaissait._ Pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure un samedi matin?_

_- Rendez-vous chez Deaton._ Lança Stiles innocemment.

_- Trucs de loup garous?_

_- Ou-aip..._

_- Je m'y ferai jamais._ Dit John en ce levant de sa chaise. _Fais attention à toi._ Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils dans un geste protecteur.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Stiles réussit toujours à se sortir des embrouilles!_ Déclara-t-il en souriant et se leva à son tours.

_- C'est justement ton "t'inquiète" qui m'inquiète fils._ Dit-il en soupirant.

Le shérif tapota l'épaule de son fils et lui sourit avant de mettre sa veste. Ils passèrent la porte ensemble et partirent dans des directions différente.

Seul Derek et Jackson étaient venus à la réunion du docteur Deaton. Scott, Isaac et Lydia ne sortaient quasiment plus. Stiles n'avait pas voulu que Peter ne vienne. Aiden s'en foutait. Cora devait rattraper un devoir et Ethan avait rendez-vous avec Danny.

Stilinski restait étonné que Jackson soit venu. Mais restait inquiet pour Scott, Lydia et Isaac qui se laissaient lentement tomber dans la dépression. Il se fit mentalement la promesse d'aller les voir le lendemain. Deaton entra dans la pièce, Stiles était assis sur la table en acier, ses jambes se balançant en rythme, Derek et Jackson, eux, se trouvaient de par et d'autre de la table au cas où l'expérience se passerait mal.

_- Alors, Stiles. Tu as eu vision d'autres souvenirs?_ Demanda Deaton en ce mettant devant lui.

_- Seulement ceux de la mort d'Alison._ Derek qui était à ses cotés se tendit.

_- Bien... On va voir jusqu'où te relie le lien._ Deaton se mis à genoux devant Stilinski et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. _Jackson, Derek mettez vos mains sur ses épaules, on ne sait jamais. Stiles, concentre toi sur les membres de la meute. Concentre toi sur ma voix, sur les mains de Derek, sur les mains de..._

Ce dernier n'entendait déjà plus. Il avait fermé les yeux, la main posée sur l'arbre qui fleurissait sur son poignet, ses épaules picotaient et il se sentit comme transporté.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et au lieu de voir le visage de Deaton, il vit sa main tenir une photo d'Alison. Deux secondes. Sa main n'était pas aussi mate, ce n'était pas son lit et d'ailleurs ce n'était même pas sa chambre. Rapidement il conclut qu'il était, non seulement dans la chambre de Scott, mais aussi dans sa peau.

Et qu'il sentait la douleur que son meilleur ami ressentait. Elle parcourait ses veines, et les battements de son coeur étaient douloureux. Chaque sanglot semblait lui briser les côtes, et les larmes qui dévalaient les joues du bruns semblait lui affliger une brûlure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage blanc d'Isaac. Il lui fit un sourire triste, s'assit à coté de Scott et mis une main sur son épaule. _"Je sais ce que ça fait Scott."_

Doucement son esprit reprit possession de son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux, des larmes dévalant ses propres joues. Deaton, Derek et Jackson étaient tous les trois devant lui avec un regard inquiet.

_- J'ai... J'ai vu avec les yeux de Scott... J'ai re... ressenti sa douleur._ Les sanglots ne semblaient pas s'arrêter. Rageusement il passa sa manche sur ses yeux s'en voulant d'être aussi émotif devant Jackson-je-suis-un-macho-Whittmore.

_- Le lien semble vraiment fort._ Dit Deaton énigmatique. _Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil._

_- On s'est rendus compte de sa place dans la meute quand Mélibée l'a emmené pour le transformer. J'aurai pu donner ma vie pour la sienne._ Déclara Jackson dans un élan de sincérité. _Et pourtant on a jamais été vraiment proche._

Cette révélation coupa le souffle de Stilinski. Il ne voulait pas qu'on donne sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Jamais il ne serait capable de vivre avec ça sur le coeur. La mort d'Alison l'avait déjà beaucoup affecté et si à chaque fois qu'il était en danger un membre de la meute venait se sacrifier pour lui, ils ne feraient pas long feu.

_- Bien... Mais Stiles n'est pas un loup. Il a les mêmes capacités que vous, mais la transformation n'est pas total. Je dirait qu'il est un genre... d'humain amélioré. Capable de pratiquer la magie mais en plus de pouvoir se battre contre un loup-garou._ Expliqua Deaton.

_- Stiles fait partie de la meute de Mélibée ou de la nôtre?_ Demanda Jackson, accoudé contre la table.

_- Justement... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a été transformé par Mélibée..._

_- Mais il est l'émissaire de ma meute. Je le ressent. Alors même s'il a été transformé par un autre Alpha, il reste de ma meute. On l'a accepté. Je l'ai accepté._ Déclara Derek.

Les paroles de Derek réchauffèrent le coeur de Stiles. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, qu'il faisait partie de la meute de Derek même peut-être plus que celle de Scott. Il avait eu des doutes autrefois, pensant qu'il n'était qu'un humain qui courait après des loups, mais maintenant il était celui pour qui ils se battaient. Ensemble.

La réunion se termina. Stiles promit à Deaton de s'entraîner pour voir l'étendu de ses pouvoir, afin de savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait protéger sa meute. Tandis que ce dernier devait contacter d'autres émissaires pour en savoir plus sur la fameuse quête de Mélibée.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa Jeep, Stiles se rappela la douleur de Scott. Il pouvait à présent savoir ce que ressentait le jeune alpha et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment sa chère Lydia se sentait. Mais il savait que la seule personne qui pouvait épauler la Banshee n'était autre que l'ancien Kanima.

_- Jackson?_ Héla Stiles alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans sa voiture de luxe.

_- Ouais?_

_- Va voir Lydia. Même si elle ne dit rien, elle à besoin de toi._

_- Je n'allais pas la laisser traverser ça toute seule._ Répondit le blond en souriant.

Jackson aimait Lydia. Vraiment. Et bien que le jeune Stilinski l'aimait aussi, il savait au fond de lui que c'était bien du loup dont elle avait besoin.

Après tout ça avait toujours étais comme ça. Même si Lydia essayait de le cacher elle était toujours sous le charme de Whittmore. Et Stiles était rassuré de savoir que quelque chose dans leur vie n'avait pas changé.

Ils étaient le Roi et la Reine.

Sa portière passagère s'ouvrit sur le visage fermé de l'alpha, Derek. Stiles poussa un soupir. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé : c'était toujours Derek et Stiles.

Batman et Robin.

_- Ne te sens pas obligé de me surveiller._ Dit-il en fourrant la clé pour allumer sa voiture chérie.

_- Je n'ai pas ma voiture._ Dit-il tout simplement.

_- Eh bien... Va dégourdir tes papattes dans la forêt._ Répliqua l'hyperactif avec un sourire doux.

_- Non._ Répliqua l'alpha.

_- Sérieux Derek, je pense que Isaac ou Cora ont plus besoin de toi que moi. Ou… Tiens! Va surveiller Peter, il doit magouiller un truc pas net quelque part entre deux arbres._

_- Je te gêne peut-être?_

_- Non..._

_- Bien. Maintenant démarre cette voiture, on va au manoir._

_- C'est un genre de kidnapping?_ Demanda Stilinski hésitant.

_- Tu peux toujours y aller à pied._

_- C'est MA voiture!_

_- C'est MOI qui décide._

_- Ma voiture, MES règles._ Stiles avais un léger sentiment de déjà vue.

_- ALPHA._ Dit Derek en pointant son doigt vers lui. _EMISSAIRE._ Dit-il en pointant Stiles du doigt ses yeux avaient pris une couleurs sang.

_- Emissaire qui a peut-être le pouvoir de tuer simplement par la pensée, loup grincheux._ Répliqua Stiles en levant les yeux aux ciel. Mais en mettant quand même le contact.

_- Je te laisse deviner lequel de nous deux peut égorger l'autre. Avec ces dents._

Cette fois-ci le ronronnement de la Jeep se fit plus fort et elle fila à travers la route. Stiles continua de ronchonner tout le trajet. Il n'avait jamais aimé que Derek lui donne des ordres, même si c'était dans sa nature d'alpha, il pouvait faire un effort pour l'émissaire de sa précieuse meute.

Stiles n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas vraiment encore.

Le manoir n'avait pas changé. Stiles se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de le rénover. Il voyait bien toute la meute regroupée pour un barbecue un dimanche après-midi avec des minis Jackson courir partout. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il imagina Derek courir après un mini Scott qui aurait casser un vase.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?_ Demanda Derek en s'affalant dans un canapé poussiéreux.

_- Toi._

_- Moi?_ Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

_- Je t'imagine en train de courir après un mini Scott en l'engueulant._ Répondit-il avec un léger rire.

_- Et comment en est-tu arrivé à cette idée?_

_- On devrait rénover le manoir._

_- C'est une idée..._ Répondit simplement l'alpha. Stiles regarda autour de lui. Apparemment ils étaient seuls dans la maison.

_- Derek, rassure moi tu va pas m'enfermer dans la cave pour te servir de l'immense pouvoir qui tient dans ce frêle corps?_ Demanda-t-il en reculant doucement vers la porte le loup soupira.

_- Tu as déjoué mon plan Stiles. Bravo._ Dit-il en mettant ces bras derrière sa nuque.

_- Je rêve ou tu viens de faire du sarcasme?_ Demanda Stilinski la bouche ouverte en clignant des yeux.

_- Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à faire confiance à ton médiocre alpha._ Répondit hargneusement Derek.

_- Oh mais c'est pas vrai! T'es vexé!_ S'écria Stiles en le pointant du doigt. Un soupir lui répondit._ Oh mais si je t'ai vexé quand j'ai dit ça. C'est pas vrai._ Dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

_- Je vois mal comment j'aurai pu le prendre bien._

_- Toi et moi, on sait que je n'avais pas tord._

_- J'essaie de m'amélioré. Et le premier point est que mon émissaire me fasse confiance._

_- Et toi alors? T'a confiance en moi peut-être?_ Lui demanda l'hyperactif en s'installant à coté de lui. _C'est donnant donnant sourwolf._ Glissa Stiles. Un long silence suivit sa question.

_- ... Oui._ Stilinski avait tendu l'oreille, et même si c'était un petit oui aucun battement du coeur de Derek n'avait sauté._ C'est la vérité Stiles, crois-moi._ Dit le lycan en plongeant ses yeux vert dans ceux noisette de l'hyperactif.

_- Je te crois._ Aucun des deux n'avait envie de quitter le réconfort des prunelles de l'autre. _Derek?_

_- Hm?_ Répondit l'interessé en déviant le regard.

_- Comment tu l'a tué?_ Devant le regard interrogateur du loup il ajouta :_ L'alpha de la meute de Mélibée._

_- Je n'en sais rien._ Dit-il en se levant parcourant la pièce pour aller chercher un livre.

_- Ton coeur a louper un battement. Tu sais l'histoire de confiance? Ça commence maintenant._

_- J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne te tue. Je savais que je devais vite éliminer la menace alors je l'ai... Je lui ai… Et je l'ai laissé comme ça._ Les yeux de Derek étais perdus dans le vague. Lui aussi était trop jeune pour vivre ça, il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes, sûrement trop de personnes, d'ailleurs. Stiles se leva, posa doucement sa main sur celle de Derek, et la baissa.

_- Aucune importance de comment tu l'a tué. Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était lui ou nous._ Stiles chercha le regard de Derek. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard. Ni de larmes aux coins de ces yeux . Jamais Stiles n'aurait pu imaginer que tuer un ennemi avait cet effet là sur l'alpha. Puis il se rappela de la première personne que Derek avait tué. Paige. Son premier amour.

Doucement Derek remonta sa main sur le bras de Stiles provoquant quelques frissons chez l'hyperactif qui mis ça sur le seul compte de la température. Mais la température ne provoquait ni l'emballement du coeur, ni les bouffées de chaleurs que l'hyperactif ressentait et encore moins le nid chaud qui se formait dans le creux de son ventre.

La porte d'entrée claqua rompant leurs contact. Cora passa la porte, la mine énervée, d'un mouvement souple elle détacha son soutien-gorge à travers son t-shirt sous le regard médusé de Stiles et lui lança "_Celui qui a inventé cette torture était bien un homme. Je viens chercher quelques affaires, oubliez-moi._" Elle monta en souplesse les escaliers du manoir.

Une fois sa tignasse brune hors de vue Stiles ouvrit la bouche et se retourna vers Derek, le regard médusé. Il haussa les épaules. Oui, Cora avais toujours était impulsive. Et son grand frère avait l'habitude du petit rituel de sa soeur. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus. Un peu de vie dans ce manoir était, de toute façon, toujours le bienvenu.

* * *

Au coeur de la forêt, réunis en cercle autour d'une souche d'arbre, la meute de Mélibée s'apprêtait à commencer le sacrifice qui était requis pour ramener Lycaon sur Terre.

Tandis que Mélibée rouait de coup un loup garou blond, Pélasgos appréciait le spectacle, sa langue passant doucement sur ses lèvres. Son regard plein d'envie se posait sur sa femme qui prenait plaisir à donner des coups de pieds dans les côtes de sa victime.

Une fois que le blond s'évanouit, l'alpha femelle le prit par la gorge pour le jeter sur la souche d'arbre.

_- Mélibée, es-tu sûre que cela en vaux la peine? De tuer l'un des nôtres?_ Demanda une adolescente brune qui était devenue pâle.

_- Cyril n'a jamais fait partie de la meute. Il était peut-être le souffre-douleur de tout le monde, mais pas un membre à part entière comme toi, Lily._ Lui répondit-elle sans remords.

_- Es-tu sûr que cela va nous ramener Lycaon ?_ Hésita-t-elle.

_- N'as-tu pas confiance en tes alphas? Tu n'es RIEN. Nous sommes les parents de Lycaon, si nous avons réussi à revenir sur Terre dans d'autres corps,notre fils y arrivera aussi. Crois-tu que ta vermine d'ancêtre ai eu le courage de se mettre en travers du chemin des dieux comme l'a fait Lycaon?_ siffla rageusement Pélasgos à l'adolescente, tout en la giflant. Il se redressa, surplombant la malheureuse de deux têtes, la menaçant de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux vacillèrent au rouge. Mélibée posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Assez, Pélasgos, ne tuons pas toute notre meute. Harry a déjà perdu la vie à cause de l'autre meute, Lily a le droit de douter. Elle n'a pas vécu l'horreur de voir son fils, la chair de sa chair se sacrifier pour son peuple._

_- Mais c'est mon frère que tu va sacrifier Mélibée!_

_- Suffit Lily. Laisse Mélibée faire. Tu savais très bien ce qui arriverait._ Contra une jeune louve à la chevelure rouge. La jeune brune se tassa et reprit sa place autour du cercle. Elle baissa la tête tandis que Mélibée sortit un poignard d'une pochette en velours noir. Elle le porta au dessus de sa tête.

_- À la prochaine Lune bleue, le corps sans vie de Cyril, fils de Michalis, reprendra vie pour laisser place à l'âme de Lycaon, Roi d'Arcadie, maudit par Zeus et premier loup garou que la Terre a porté._

Elle planta le poignard en plein dans son coeur. Tandis que les voix de la meute s'élevaient à travers la nuit noir, dans une prière en Grec, les mains en avant ont pouvais entendre un chant résonnait dans la forêt devenus anormalement sombre.

La lame ne fut pas retirée de son corps et chacun déposa un baiser sur le front de la victime. Le sort était scellé.

Une bourrasque de vent se fit plus forte, emportant en tourbillon les feuilles mortes qui reposaient à leurs pieds. Mélibée regarda le corps sans vie du jeune Cyril se vider de son sang. Avant la Lune Bleue elle devait enlever Stiles. Seul son sang pouvait redonner toute sa force à Lycaon.

Ils préparaient la guerre.

Lily pleurait. Son frère allait devenir un monstre. Elle les avait suivi dans cette aventure, seulement pour lui, parce qu'il était sa seule famille et voilà que les Alphas le lui avait retiré.

Dans le manoir silencieux des Hale, Stiles s'effondra au sol. Le hurlement lupin de Derek avertit toute la meute.

Ça commençait.

* * *

MILLE DÉSOLÉS POUR LE RETARD. JE ME RATTRAPERAI. MAIS AVEC LES FÊTES JE SUIS UN PEU PERDUE. MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS. JE NE VOUS OUBLIE PAS. N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME DIRE COMMENT VOUS AVEZ TROUVÉ CE CHAPITRE JE COMMENCE LE NOUVEAU DÈS MAINTENANT.

PAIX ET AMOUR.

ET JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE 2014 : JE VOUS SOUHAITE PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES.


End file.
